Cop Car
by RandomUndead
Summary: Based on the song "Cop Car" by Keith Urban. I recommend listening to this song before reading. Warning: Incest


**Cop Car**

ABCDEF= Normal dialogue

 _ABCDEF=In thought dialogue_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight Elsa, you're telling me that you're in love with Anna?!"

"Yeah..."

"Anna, as in you're sister Anna? How long have you felt this way?"

"Five months now."

"Wow...okay then."

"I know. I'm pretty fucked up."

"Does she know?"

"Well yeah...I pretty much told her the moment I felt it."

"And how'd she take it? What'd she say?"

"Well hehe, that's actually why I'm telling you all this now. I mean, you are my best friend Kristoff, I can't keep secrets from you for too long."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorta...kinda...with Anna. I mean, we're actually dating."

"Woah, um okay, I...I don't really know how to take this. Um, care to explain how this happened?"

"Well, you know those gates that surround the runways of airports, where the planes take off? Well me and Anna kinda trespassed and we both got caught and arrested. Anna was going off on the cops and it was kinda cute and entertaining and next thing you know I have these feelings."

"Umm...WHAT?! EXPLAIN TO ME IN DETAIL PLEASE!"

"Okay okay, calm down big guy. Here's what happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elsa, where are we going?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll see soon enough."

An hour seemed to pass by and Anna found themselves in front of a 'no trespassing' sign.

"Um Elsa, we're not supposed to be here."

"Don't worry about that, I come here all the time to clear my head. I thought you'd like to come with me this time."

"Well it is nice to finally know where you run off to. Plus I guess it's not that bad, as long as you don't get too close to the runway."

"That's the spirit!"

Elsa drove passed the gate and parked the truck in a hugh grass field where they'd have a good view of the planes and not be too close to danger. They both got out and sat on the tailgate, talking and watching the planes take off.

"Hey Elsa. You said that you come here to clear your head."

"Yes."

"Well...what exactly do you need to clear out? You know you can talk to me about anything you need to, and I won't judge."

"I know Anna, but sometimes it's hard talking about serious stuff. And honestly, sometimes I'm too scared to talk about it with you."

"You don't have to be scared to talk to me Elsa.I love you and like I said, I won't judge you. So what's been going on in that head of yours?"

"Well, you know how when I was younger I was having problems with depression and thought about...well...ending it all?"

"Yeah why? You're not having those thoughts again, right?"

Silence.

"Elsa. Right?"

"I'm trying not to Anna, but depression is a disease hard to get rid of."

"Elsa..."

"I'm not gonna kill myself. But sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to stop feeling so down all the time, or to stop thinking you're worthless, or even..."

Sirens all of a sudden are heard behind them. They turn around to see a cop car behind them.

 _"Ain't this some shit."_

"Oh god Elsa, what do we do?!"

"Don't panic. We have to stay calm."

"But you know how I can be when I'm freaked out."

An officer came up to them.

"Ladies, step away from the truck."

They did as told.

"You both are trespassing on Federal property. I'm gonna have to take you both in. Hands behind your back."

As Elsa was being handcuffed and dragged to backseat of the cop car, Anna was freaking out beyond belief, scared of what'll happened to them both.

"I shouldn't have dragged Anna out here with me. Man, dad is gonna kill me!"

She looked out the window to look at Anna and saw how the flashing lights were shining in her eyes, bringing out the freedom in them. Not only that, she was trying to sweet talk them into letting them both go!"

 _"God, she's crazy. We're gonna get in more trouble."_

"So copper, got a smoke I can borrow?"

"Ma'am, are you asking if I got any cigarettes on me? Cause if you are this ain't gonna be an easy arrest."

"So I'm guessing that's a no then?"

He shoved her into the car and then slammed the door.

"ANNA WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Don't yell at me. You know that's how I get when I'm nervous."

"Sorry, but we could be in more trouble now."

"Yeah..."

She watched out the window of the cop by the truck making a call.

"Do you think he's calling for a tow truck or something?"

"Probably."

Silence.

"Hey Elsa, you know you're one of the most important people in my life. I don't even know where I'd be without you. You may not think so, but your life has meaning to me. I love you sis."

"I love you too Anna."

She wanted to hug her and Anna sensed that _,_ so she rested her head on her sholder.

 _"Anna is such a sweetheart. I love having her close to me. Although this time feels different for some reason."_

Anna snuggled closer to her.

 _"Her hair is so soft, her freckles are so adorable, her eyes are so bright, and her lips are so...wait what? Am I really intrigued by my sister's lips? Well they do look smooth and tasty...woah, where'd that come from?"_

"Elsa, are you okay? You're feel tense."

 _"She really has grown into such a beautiful, young woman. I can't stop staring at her. And how she's so caring of me and wants me to be happy and feel special, I love it. I love it so much. I love her so much. I love her more than anything. I'm in love with..."_

"Elsa? You okay there?"

 _"I-I'm in love with Anna."_

"Elsa..."

Elsa leans down and kisses Anna strongly, but passionately. It lasts for what feels like an eternity, but the need for air made them pull away.

"Woah Elsa...that was sorta unexpected. Although I can't say I didn't like it. Wait...DID YOU READ MY DIARY?!"

"Um, what?"

"Well how else could you have known my feelings for you?"

"I kissed you because I realized that I'm in love with you. I didn't know you had feelings for me."

"Oh...well...now you know, I guess."

The cop returned to the car and started driving to where the police station is located.

"Well talk about this later, ok Anna?"

"Definately."

The rest of the car ride was in total silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...and we talked about it once we got home, next thing you know we kiss again, that slowly turns into making out, and yeah. It's been five months since all of this."

"So five months of being together with Anna?"

"Yep."

"Well...you're crazy, I'll give you that. I can't say I fully support this, but you're my best friend and I'll always be on your side no matter what."

"Thanks Kristoff."

Elsa arrived home late at night. Anna and their parents must be asleep by now so she quietly walked into the house and up the stairs into her bedroom, only to find out Anna is wide awake and naked in her bed.

"You're home a little late, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I was hanging out with Kristoff and lost track of time. Um...not that I don't mind and all, but why are you naked?"

"Because you owe me for keeping me up late at night worried sick about you."

"You could've texted me."

"...oh...well...I still want this!"

Elsa laughs and pushes Anna back onto the bed.

"Well I guess you're in luck. I really want this to."

The End


End file.
